The Luck of the Ed
"The Luck of the Ed" is the 19th episode of Season 3 and the 71st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy tells Ed to hide his magazines. Ed does so, but he forgets where he put the magazines. So now, the Eds have to look all around the Cul-de-Sac to find Eddy's magazines and Eddy wants to make sure he finds them before Kevin does. Plot Edd is once again trying to instill some knowledge in Ed's brain by demonstrating to him Galileo's experiment on the effects of gravity on objects of different masses. After explaining the premise of the experiment and its findings, he instructs Ed to drop his ball at the same time as the marble is released. He drops his marble while giving the code to Ed, who releases the bowling ball seconds later. Edd takes this in stride, and performs the experiment again, only for the ball to this time stick to Ed's fingers. Ed naturally panics, and ends up throwing the ball at his friend, who takes it in the gut and crashes to a fence, only stopping when he hits Eddy's house, out of which Eddy exits, carrying a box. Eddy approaches Ed and hastily instructs him to hide the magazines. After running back inside and getting into an argument with his mother, he returns with a trashcan full of junk and a sombrero on his head. Apparently his mother is making him clean his room, but luckily, he was able to save his magazines. Ed then returns and tells Eddy he hid them. Eddy is glad to hear this until he learns that Ed can't remember where he put them. This will not do. Eddy seems like he's about to thrash Ed when Edd suggests they retrace Ed's footsteps. As part of this, Ed leads them on a wild-goose chase through the cul-de-sac which leads to a sewer, although Ed's sure the magazines aren't there. When Eddy starts torturing Ed with clothespins, however, Edd has had enough of this nonsense and thinks that the use of forensic science will provide the answer. At this moment, Kevin rides by, and Eddy expresses worry that Kevin is spying on them and trying to steal his magazines before acquiescing to Edd's idea of looking at Ed's body for clues. To this end, Edd has to drag his friends into his basement and prepare a slide of Ed's face. This naturally takes time and is confusing to Eddy, but once Edd is able to scan his friend's dirty face, he finds that Ed has visited to the sandbox recently. Hearing this, Eddy leads his friends to the playground. At the playground, they find Jimmy playing in the sandbox. Paranoid, Eddy shakes the boy and asks questions about Kevin, scaring him. Edd tries to act as the voice of reason, but Eddy treats him as a possible traitor. This treatment is not helped by the fact that Kevin calls him over; when Edd comes back, he explains that Kevin wanted to know what time it was, but Eddy doesn't believe this, as Edd doesn't wear a watch. Ed then suddenly declares that he found something, only for him to show that the "something" he dug up is a disgusting, dirty toothbrush that he plans to keep. Paranoid and fed up, Eddy decides that his friends are both on Kevin's side, and takes control of their most valued possessions. A standoff occurs when Eddy holds Ed's eyebrow and Edd's hat over a sewer grate and threatens to dump them unless they can get Kevin out there. Worried, they head over to Kevin's house, and when Kevin slams the door on him, they steal his bike. A confrontation occurs where Eddy demands his magazines, Edd his hat, Kevin his bike, and Ed his eyebrow. The confrontation is abruptly settled when Jonny 2x4 walks by with Plank and the box that held the magazines, and Eddy leaps over to grab them. When he opens the box, however, there is nothing inside, as apparently Ed decided to hide the magazines apart from the box. So once again, the Eds go down the sidewalk, with Ed describing what happened to him when he went to hide the magazines. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': a cardboard box into Ed's hands "Quick! Hide these magazines!" Ed: confused "Hide these magazines?" Eddy: panicking "What are ya? A parrot? Hide these magazines!" Ed: "Hide where?! What?! Who?!" pushes Ed away. Eddy: "Numbskull." runs back into his room. "Oh come on, Mom, not that! Wait! I need that stuff!" comes out of his house with all of his stuff in a garbage can. He sees Edd lying next to the door. "Quit laying around Double D, my mom's cleaning out my room and she's making me throw out all my cool stuff. But luckily, I was able to save the..." secretively "...magazines." sultry saxophone plays in the background. ---- *'Eddy': horrified "A sewer?!" a worried tone "My magazines are in the sewer?!" looks into the sewer. Edd: "Seems appropriate. You realize if your magazines are in that sewer, Eddy, they would be totally illegible, the text smeared by the damp sludge." Eddy: worried "It's the pictures I'm worried about! Ed, did you hide my box down in that sewer?!" Ed: his head hidden in his jacket "Um, not in the sewer, Eddy." Eddy: Ed pops his head out slightly "So where are they?" lifts his head out completely. "Talk!" grabs a giant clothes peg and clips it onto Ed's face." Ed: "Ouch!" Eddy: another peg "Where, Ed?!" clips it on Ed's face. Ed: pained "Ouch!" Eddy: "Those magazines are a one of a kind anniversary issue! Cough 'em up!" uses a third peg. Ed: agony "I forget Eddy, I forget!" ---- *'Eddy': paranoid "Shh. If Kevin knew about this, he'd take my magazines for his own viewing pleasure." Edd: "Time's a wastin'." chuckling "I've always wanted to say that." ---- *'Edd': "Hold this please, thank you." gives Ed a rectangular piece of glass. Eddy: cynically "What's with the glass?" Edd: up a cupcake "Eddy, please don't interrupt. Ed, do you see what I see?" Ed: excited "CUPCAKE!" begins to drool. Eddy: "So what's with the cupcake?" Edd: "Patience, please." places the cupcake on the glass, and Ed slams his face onto the glass to ingest the cupcake. Edd presses another piece of glass down on the back of Ed's head, enlarging his face. Eddy: "What's with Ed's face?!" Edd: "Will you just let me do this, Eddy?!" ---- *'Edd': at Ed's dirty face through the microscope "There we go. Now focus. Oh, dear. Ed, there's a new invention called soap, have you heard of it?" out "This is gonna be more difficult than I thought, Eddy." into Ed's scalp "Oh, my lord!" Eddy impatient: "What's taking so long?! Someone's sure to find them!" Edd: "I'm having a difficult time going through Ed's copious contaminants. A moment please. Read a magazine or something." Eddy: "Read a magazine? I would if I knew where Ed hid them!" Edd: "Oh, you read those?" ---- *'Jimmy': "Jeepers! If only Sarah knew how good I am at manual labor!" Eddy: "And what are you digging for?" Jimmy by his hair "Are you working for Kevin?" Jimmy: scared "I don't know what you're talking about, Eddy! I'm flying solo!" Edd: strictly "Eddy, you put Jimmy down. Can't you see he's an innocent bystander of all this? I hardly think that Jimmy, or Kevin for that matter, have any knowledge to the whereabouts of your magazines." Eddy: "Oh, is that so?!" bugging out to immense proportions "And what makes you so sure of that, Mr. I Know Everything About Kevin Knowing Nothing About my Magazines?!" Ed: "Boy, Double D, Eddy never looks at me like that." ---- *'Ed': "Look what I found, guys!" Eddy: happy "I'd tell you I love you, Ed, but I ain't that kind of guy!" Edd: "Bravo Ed, bring on the grail!" Ed: "A toothbrush! Finders keepers!" Eddy: angry "You guys must think I'm stupid or something!" Trivia *This episode was included in the Game Boy Advance Video entitled Cartoon Network Collection, Platinum Edition. *This is the second time Edd did not have his hat on. The first time was in "Stop, Look and Ed." *There are no scams featured in this episode. *Ed has blue-green eyes, as revealed when his face was enlarged. *Eddy's mom isn't seen in this episode, but Eddy argues with her off-screen. *It's likely that Eddy's magazines were dirty magazines, because he didn't want his mother to know about them (which may explain why he was panicking about hiding them at the beginning of the episode). Also when he told Edd about them, he said the word "magazines" in a secretive manner, while a lusty whistle sound effect played and Edd blushed. Eddy was also worried that the pictures would get smudged up if they had fallen into the sewers, and Edd remarked on the unlikelihood of Eddy reading them. *The fate of Eddy's magazines is never revealed, but they do appear again under Eddy's bed in "The Day the Ed Stood Still," indicating that the Eds did find the magazines by the latter episode. *When Edd sees the enlarged version of Ed's head through his microscope, Ed's hair is black in this episode, while in "Over Your Ed," it's ginger. *Jimmy was there when Eddy started accusing him as a suspect involving his magazines' disappearance. When Eddy started to stare at Edd very close and before Ed said "Boy Double D, Eddy never looks at me like that," Jimmy is gone. He might have left the scene after being accused as a suspect. *''Listen closely:'' At the beginning of the episode when Eddy and his mom are cleaning out Eddy's room and right before Eddy asked Ed to place his magazines somewhere else, you can hear an unfamiliar voice in the background that could be Eddy's mom calling Eddy. Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-12-13-13h06m20s986.png|"It's stuck, Double D." Vlcsnap-2015-12-13-13h07m33s326.png|Edd being hit by the bowling ball. Vlcsnap-2015-12-13-13h09m38s184.png|Eddy outside with his stuff. 21f.gif|Ed is happy to have been of help! Vlcsnap-2015-12-13-13h13m26s951.png|"Then I gazed at the stars." Vlcsnap-2015-12-13-13h14m19s607.png|Ed's rubber chicken. Vlcsnap-2015-12-13-13h15m09s247.png|"My magazines are in the sewer?" Vlcsnap-2015-12-13-13h16m14s257.png|"Will these leave marks?" Vlcsnap-2015-12-13-13h17m30s122.png|"What's with Ed's face?" Vlcsnap-2015-12-13-13h18m03s792.png|"Ed, there's a new invention called soap. Have you heard of it?" Vlcsnap-2015-12-13-13h20m34s358.png|"Boy, Double D, Eddy never looks at me like that!" Vlcsnap-2015-12-13-13h22m15s833.png|"A toothbrush! Finders Keepers!" Vlcsnap-2015-12-13-13h22m59s638.png|"My hat!" Vlcsnap-2015-12-13-13h23m06s108.png|"My eyebrow!" Vlcsnap-2015-12-13-13h25m17s638.png|"Gimme my bike!" Vlcsnap-2015-12-13-13h25m48s868.png|"I want my magazines!" Vlcsnap-2015-12-13-13h25m55s118.png|"My hat please, thank you!" Vlcsnap-2015-12-13-13h26m01s403.png|"Eyebrow for Ed!" Vlcsnap-2015-12-13-13h27m15s233.png|The Eds & Kevin argue. Vlcsnap-2015-12-13-13h28m55s338.png|"Cool box, huh Eddy?" Video See Also *Eddy's Magazines *Face Examiner Category:Episodes Category:Season 3